


Wait For It - Day Four

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: :), F/M, I'm not spoiling my plot, The plastic stick of relationship testing, implied stuffs, the gaang is a family almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything I think of just spoils the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It - Day Four

“I’m bored!” Sokka whined.  
“I don’t care!” Toph mock-whined back. “I wasn’t the one who lost the keys.”  
“I didn’t _lose_ them, per say.” Sokka mumbled. “They _may_ be in the loft.”  
“So we’re sitting here, waiting for Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen to pick us up in Appa, because you, Snoozles, are an idiot.”  
“.....I deserve that” Sokka conceded.  
“You’re paying for the shakes as well.” Toph said, finishing the conversation.  
“I figured.” Sokka sighed. “How you holding up?” He asked.  
“I’m okay.” Toph said quietly. “I’m going to need baggy clothes for a bit, though.” She said, trying to alleviate the mood that had dropped.  
Sokka glared at the girl, who didn’t see it. She’d lost her glasses. He sighed in frustrated relief before looking up at the ceiling in the parlour they were in.  
“Please don’t tell Sugar Queen.” Toph pleaded. “Or anyone.”  
“I’d never do anything like that to you.” Sokka said, sincerely.  
The milkshakes they’d ordered arrived. Mint chocolate chip for Toph and blue raspberry for Sokka.  
“I am going to keep it.” Toph said suddenly.  
“I know.” Sokka replied.  
“I don’t care what people say.”  
“And you used to before?”  
Toph smirked. “Hell no!” She said standing up and was pulled down with a grin as one of the waiters glared over at the duo.  
“They like us here, Toph, but not that much.” Sokka whispered.  
She laughed and patted his man-bun and moved her hand so she was patting the top of his head.   
“I really hope they bring your spare pair of glasses, Toph.” Sokka said after a long drag from his milkshake. “Because I will not get you or thingy anything for a week otherwise.”  
The threat was empty, they both knew it. But they were basking in the sliver of normalcy they rarely got.  
“Sure Snoozles. I’ll just get Sparky to get it. He goes to the shop to flirt with the shopgirl that has no emotions.” Toph said. “I think he might like the excuse.”  
“I think everyone will like the excuse.” Sokka stated. “Especially Katara.”  
“Uncle Iroh mightn't.”   
“He’ll be more into it than you probably.”   
“Maybe.”

* * *

“Guys.” A new voice said. “Are you ready to go?”  
Toph and Sokka glanced at one another before rising from their seats. Sokka tossed a couple bills on the table they were sitting at, enough for the milkshakes they had and a tip. They followed Aang out of the parlour and towards the minivan named after his first pet.  
Toph noticed that Sokka wrapped an arm around her as they left the warmth of the building.  
Katara handed the other woman a glasses case as she sat in and Toph eagerly put them on and dug through her bag, looking for something.  
Aang sat in the driver's seat and started Appa. Soon they were on their way to the loft.  
Toph stopped digging after a moment and took a deep breath. Katara looked at the two of them and Sokka shook his head, silently prompting her to stay out, for now. She turned back to the front and started talking to Aang about dinner, keep him from looking at the very back row of the minivan.  
“Us against everyone?” Sokka said quietly, holding out a hand for her to grasp.  
Toph smirked and grabbed it. She pulled a small plastic bag out of her bag and took a plastic stick out of it, careful to not hint it's existence to the two up front.  
She read it and her smirk widened into a grin and she squeezed his hand. Sokka’s eyes widened in realisation and he squeezed back.

* * *

They got into the loft and Momo, Aang's flying lemur, flew up to them and curled around Toph's neck, nuzzling her cheek before scaling down her shirt and poking the toned muscle of her abdomen.  
Toph froze and glanced at Sokka who shrugged his shoulders, his eyes wide.  
“What's up with Momo?” Zuko asked from the couch.  
“I don't know. I’ve never seen him act like this before.” Aang replied.  
“Maybe we should bring him to the vet. Just in case.” Katara said.  
Momo hopped from Toph's stomach to Sokka’s head as she paled. She put a hand on her mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom with Sokka following and Momo clinging to his hair. The sound of the door slamming followed by the sound of retching filled the loft.  
Zuko put the plate and fork he had on the table in response. Can we bring Toph to the doctor as well?” He asked. “She has been sick for a while.”  
“Wait.” Katara said. “How long has she been sick?”  
“I don't keep track of her the whole time but I hear that every so often.” Zuko replied, pointing to the bathroom.  
“Now that you mention it, I heard her being sick as well.” Aang added. “I thought it was a bug or something.”  
Katara’s eyes glinted with something neither of the two remaining men recognised, it slightly worried Aang.  
Sokka came back a few moments later and headed to the fridge. He paused to see the concern written on the men's faces and the glint in Katara’s eyes. His own widened. Sokka grabbed a bottle of fizzy water before pulling his sister with him. He was back again a minute later with a list.  
“I'm going to the supermarket.” He said, grabbing his helmet and keys. “Do you want anything while I'm there?”  
“We need milk and bread.” Aang supplied.  
“Got it.” He said, grabbing a pen to add it to the list.  
Zuko took it as he finished adding the groceries. His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. “Nope, nope, nope.” He said. “I’m staying away from this one.”  
“What is it?” Aang asked, reminding the two men that though Aang was older than them, he’s had very little interaction with people before meeting Sokka and Katara. They played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would be explaining the situation to Aang.  
Zuko lost and hung his head in defeat. Sokka grabbed his keys and wallet before calling out farewells and leaving.  
“What do you know about women, Aang?” Sokka heard Zuko ask.

* * *

When he returned, Sokka was ambushed by Momo. He saw Toph on the couch with Katara. Aang was pink eared on the furthest chair from the duo. He chuckled softly at the image. He walked into the kitchen to see Zuko waiting for the kettle and tossed him a box of Hot Tamales.  
“Thanks.” He said and popped a couple in his mouth.  
They lapsed into silence while Sokka put the kitchen stuff into the appropriate cupboards.  
“Toph’s not going to be happy for a while.” Sokka said. “Katara’s swapping her out to decaf when she’s asleep.”  
“Leave a note.” Zuko said “I’m not getting killed because Katara’s thinking ahead.”   
“Way ahead of you.” Zuko said, holding up a box of Toph’s favourite chocolates.  
“Nice.” Zuko said, nodding in appreciation.  
“It’s going to be a long wait, isn’t it?”  
“It’s worth the wait.”


End file.
